warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Redbloom
Redbloom is my Warriors sona. Paws off please! (my first Warriors sona was Riverpatch but I want to try to make someone more like me) Appearance: Redbloom is a fluffy, red she-cat with white paws. She is generally short compared to most cats, and often walks with her head down. Personality: Redbloom is generally quiet cat. She usually lets others do their thing, and hardly talks to anyone unless they speak to her first. She is sometimes mistaken as mute by cats that do not know her, and they're surprised when she does speak. Sometimes her silence worries her fellow clanmates, especially since she is an extrovert around friends and family. Redbloom has an extremely low confidence in herself, and scolds herself often for not being as good as others or making mistakes that everyone makes. She wishes that she didn't do this, but at the same time hates herself for almost constantly having this mindset. Background: For the beginning of her life, Redbloom was a kittypet named Orange who lived in a Twoleg place near WindClan. She was mildly interested in Clan life, but at that point in time she had no interest in joining any of the Clans. Why would she, if she already had food, water and shelter at home? Occasionally, out of pure curiosity she would walk on the borders, but she knew better than to intrude. Eventually, cats who frequently went on border patrols began to notice this wandering kittypet. She was given the nickname "Red" by those who saw her, and ended up with a bit of a reputation. Once Orange realized this, she began to use it for her own interest. She began to talk to WindClan cats, and slowly made her way throughout the territory until she knew every hill and bush that she saw. She knew where herbs were, the best hunting spots and even learned when cats are patrolling and when it was safe to wander. Her adventures were cut short, however, when she was found by a returning patrol that was searching for the strange cat scent that they found on their territory. At that point she feared they would kill her. She had walked deep into their territory, been near camp and had hunted their prey for ages. Instead, however, they welcomed her. Any cat that could go this long without being caught was something that all clans wanted, and they needed Red in their ranks! Surprised by this, Orange joined WindClan as an apprentice and was renamed Redpaw. For a while, Redpaw was satisfied as an apprentice. She could explore the whole territory freely, and do whatever she wanted, as long as it followed the code. Most cats respected Redpaw for her curiosity and loyalty, and those who didn’t she simply ignored. Things were fine, that is, until she fought her first battle. RiverClan cat had been found too close to WindClan borders, and a fight had begun, eventually turning from arguing to bloodshed. It had terrified the small apprentice deeply, and that day she decided that she didn't want to be a warrior, not with the possibility of death at every corner. So she became a medicine cat. After moons of training, she eventually got her new name Redbloom, for the growth of her personality and character over time. Just as she received her new name, however, she got news that her brother, Chip, had joined SkyClan after looking for her and had gotten his warrior name. Wanting to see her brother again, she went to SkyClan and eventually decided to live there. Relationships: Bladetip- Positive, WIP Redbloom.jpeg|Infobox by meeeee Category:Characters Category:Catsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (AlexTheSnivy) Category:LGBT+ Category:She-Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Medicine Cats Category:Role Play Characters